Heavy Car Chassis
Blah Facts and Figures Blah Crew: 1 Driver Passengers: '''0 '''Bodywork Layers: 8 Interior Mounts: 8 Weight: 0 Damage: 24 (18,12,6) Weapon Mounts: Wings 4 Medium Weight Weapon mounts, Sides 2 Medium Weight Weapon mounts, Hood 1 Heavy Weight Weapon mount, Aft 1 Heavy Weight Weapon mount, Roof 1 Heavy Weight Weapon. Passive Mounts: '''2 Aft Heavy Weight Passives '''Cost: $ Unless the vehicle is equipped with Bodywork it has no armour, and without an Engine or Drive Systems it is little more than a frame for parts. though the Chassis is fitted with basic wheels and Tires as well as basic Transmission, Brakes, Fuel Tank, and Driver Seat, everything else must be purchased separately. A Heavy Car can have a single or Twin Engine and one Drive System, though it may be equipped with several layers of armour, up to 8 Layers of Bodywork can be fitted to a Heavy Car though it does not need any Bodywork to be put in play, but a Heavy Car must have an Engine and Drive system to be fielded. Heavy Car Equipment Blah Engines Blah Inline-Five Cylinder Engine: Blah Flat-Six Engine: Blah V6 Engine: The Smallest Engine fitted to Cars, this engine is cheap but provides only lighter Vehicles with enough power to make any considerable speed on the road. A V6 Engine Costs $6'000 and has a Weight of 150. Flat-Eight Engine: Blah V8 Engine: The Most common engine used in Road Warriors Cars, this Engine provides a reasonable speed to Cars for a reasonable Cost. A V8 Engine Costs $10,000 and has a Weight of 200. Flat-Ten: Blah V12 Engine: The Largest Engine that can be fitted to a Car this engine is expensive but provides considerable power to Cars. A V12 Engine Costs $18'000 and has a Weight of 250. Electric Turbine Engine: Blah Wankel Rotary Engine: Though Rare the Wankel Engine is favored among some Road Gangs and Ops Teams for its excellent Power to weight ratio, Designed to generate power using rotary piston systems as opposed to linear Cylinders, this Engine is often overlooked due to its complex design and the expense of materials to make it function effectively. A Wankel Rotary Engine costs $25,000 and weights 150. Drive Systems Blah Cable System: The Most basic form of Drive System for any Vehicle is the Cable System, composed of a few levers, hinges, and cables to provide a direct connection to the engine and wheels. A Cable System Costs $4'000 and weighs 25. Hydraulic System: Most Vehicles used by Road Warriors are fitted with this system, composed of hydraulic cables and control components connecting the Engine and Wheels to the Drivers hands. A hydraulic System Costs $8'000 and Weighs 75. Electronic System: By far the most complex and advanced form of Drive System, composed of computers and actuators that connect the Engine and Wheels to the Driver. An Electronic System Costs $12'000 and weighs 40. Interior Blah Passenger Seat: By adding in an additional Seat the Vehicle can carry a second Character as a Passenger inside the Vehicle, this allows the Passenger to enjoy the safety and Armour (if any) of the Vehicle, while also being able to get in and out or just shoot out of the window. A Passenger Seat Costs $250 and requires 1 Interior Mount. Cargo Container: The use of Cargo Storage on a Vehicle allows it to transport additional supplies, such as Spare Clips, Extra Fuel, or even Repair Parts. A Cargo Container Costs $50 and requires 1 Interior Mount. Environment Seals: By fitting special seals and protective equipment to a Vehicle the Driver and his Passengers can be protected against the harsh conditions on the road. A Vehicle equipped with this system has some protection from Radiation, Gas, and Dust in the environment. Environment Seals Costs $1,000 and requires 1 Interior Mount. Sleeper: Building a Bed into a vehicle is typically only done in large vehicles but almost any vehicle with an Interior can have a Sleeper Space, only 1 Character can use a Sleeper at a time. A Sleeper Costs $200 and requires 2 Interior Mounts. Bodywork Blah Plastic Body Paneling: Is the most basic form of Bodywork a Vehicle can have these panels provide only 1/2 a point of armour to the vehicle but they do prevent dust and radiation from simply destroying the Vehicle in a few hours on the road. Plastic Body Panelling Costs $X a Facing and has a weight of X. Carbon Steel Armour: The most commonly used form of armour on the road is a composite Carbon Metamaterial coated by Steel plating layers providing armour protection at a reasonable cost, though it is the heaviest form of armour available. Carbon Steel Armour Costs $X per facing and has a weight of X. Carbon Plastic Armour: Though composed of the same sort of Carbon Metamaterial this armour is made with Plastic composites and Carbon-Plastic Fibres making it more costly to buy but much lighter than other armours. Carbon Plastic Armour Costs $X per facing and has a weight of . Weapons Blah Light Weight Weapon: These are the smallest type of Weapon that is fitted to a Vehicle, though they are light enough to be used as Heavy Weapons by Characters on foot, though generally they are equipped to Vehicles such as Bikes and Trikes due to their limits on Weight. Medium Weight Weapon: The Mainstay of Vehicular Weapons, used mainly by Cars and Larger Vehicles as the primary form of Combat weapon on the road, these Weapons tend to be well balanced in Cost and Weight. Heavy Weight Weapon: The Heaviest form of Weapon typically fitted to Road Vehicles, these weapons are both Heavy in weight and on the pocket making them difficult to obtain and use in large quantities. Turrets, Pintles, and Cupola's: Vehicles with a Heavy Roof Mount can be equipped with Turrets or Cupolas allowing fitted weapons to target enemies in any direction rather than being in Fixed Firing positions, While Pintle Mounts can be fitted to Cars and larger Vehicles and provide a 90 Degree firing arc. Light Weight Passive: Small and compact, these devices are used to deploy Mines, Oil, Smoke, or a number of other weapons that remain on the road and can prove dangerous to navigate. Heavy Weight Passives: Heavy versions of their Light Weight cousins, these are typically much the same as the Light versions, except that they can carry considerably more ammunition than is possible for the Light Variants. Wheel Blades: By fitting Spikes, Blades, or Bars to the Vehicles wheels it is possible to increase the damage dealt during Sideswipes with other Vehicles. Other Equipment Blah All Wheel Drive: Vehicles built or fitted to transfer power to all wheels can find grip more easily and operate better on Hazards and Off Road, Vehicles must be new in order to be fitted with All Wheel Drive. All Wheel Drive costs $8,000 and has a weight of 50. Charger: The use of Fuel Injectors, Turbo Chargers, and other such systems is commonly applied to increase the fuel flow rate or regulate the engine more effectively, a Vehicle fitted with a Charger gains more power and acceleration from their Engine. Chargers cost $5'000 and Weigh 5. Nox: Originally referred to as Nos or NO2 this system provides a vehicle with a sudden and significant increase to its Acceleration and Max Speed, though this is not automatically active as it can cause the engine to explode. Nox Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Oil Injection: By Injecting Oil into the engines fuel this system generates a trail of smoke behind the vehicle obscuring line of sight for those behind it, this system provides a tactical advantage but it does negatively impact the vehicles Acceleration and Max Speed. Oil Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Active Suspension: Sensors and regulatory systems fitted to the vehicles suspension allow the vehicle to tilt into the corners or other Hazards allowing the Driver to control their Vehicle more effectively on the road. Active Suspension Costs $8,000 and has a Weight of 30. Robotic Drive: Fitting Computers into a Vehicle that connect to sensors all over the Vehicles systems allows the Driver to have information and controls that allow them to alter a Vehicles performance even during an Engagement. a Robotic Drive System Costs $7,000 and has a Weight of 20. Drag Chute: The addition of a Drag Chute is designed to provide a sudden massive improvement to the vehicles Braking slowing the vehicle down very quickly and potentially averting a crash. Drag Chutes cost $3'000 and weight 20. Rocket Boosters: Some (Crazier) Drivers fit Rocket Motors in Heavy Passive Mounts that allow the Vehicle to Accelerate much faster and reach extremely high speeds, this is of course very dangerous and comes with a host of potential dangers. A Rocket Booster Costs $30,000 and has a Weight of 150. Enhanced Computerised Braking: A small computer and regulator fitted to the Vehicles Breaks allow the Driver to more precisely control their vehicles breaking and increase how fast they can Brake. Enhanced Computerised Braking Costs $4'000 and has a Weight of 1. Reinforced Tyres: The development of high impact rubbers and self inflating tyres makes it possible to fit a vehicle with toughened tyres that are able to reduce or even eliminate damage taken on the vehicles typres. Reinforced Tyres for Bikes cost $3'000 and Weigh 5. Fire Control Computer: Fitting Computer control systems to a Vehicles Weapons allows the Driver to focus more on Driving and less on Shooting, this system can allow the Driver to make simple changes to settings and leave the Computer to shoot the bad guys, or a Passenger can control the computer for more effective control of the system. A Fire Control Computer Costs $10'000 and has a Weight of 5. Crash Suppression System: Fitting Air Bags, Support Frames, and other safety devices around the Driver it is possible to provide some protection against Critical Hits on the Driver caused During Rolls and Crashes. A Crash Suppression System Costs $5,000 and has a Weight of 10. Ejector Seats: While every Driver hopes that they will never crash and burn the wise ones prepare for when it does happen, an Ejector Seat allows the Driver to make an Escape from a Vehicle that is in Dire Straits. An Ejector Seat Costs $7'500 and has a Weight of 30. Passenger Cages: By Reinforcing the Drivers Position with Bars and Plates it is possible for the Driver to Survive situations that would have otherwise caused a death. A Passengers Cage Costs $5,000 and has a Weight of 30. Racing Tyres: A leftover from the days when racing cars did not carry weapons, these tyres are designed for racing and as such have a limited lifespan on the road but the do provide a slightly sticky tyre surface keeping the car on the road. Racing Tyres cost $2'000 and Weigh -5. Sleeping Gas Pedal: Vehicles that are capable of truly tremendous Max Speed and Acceleration can make use of systems that detect the Driver loosing consciousness and automatically apply the full Acceleration of the Vehicle and lock the steering straight until the Driver regains consciousness. A Sleeping Gas Pedal Costs $1'000 and has a Weight of 1. G.P.S: This upgrade is a small Satnav fitted to the Vehicle that provides up to date (where Possible) information to the Driver on the layout of roads ahead of the Driver, G.P.S. costs $500 and Weighs 0. Diffusers: Specially fitted Fins and Scoops on the Vehicle provide it with more down-force when at speed allowing the Driver to gain more control at high speeds. a Diffuser System Costs $10,000 and has a Weight of 25. Using Heavy Cars in Dark Future Blah See Also Vehicle Design Index